A veces Que Importa
by Matsumoto
Summary: . Y que importa eso en este momento?... que sólo importe lo que sentimos . [Draco Hermione]


**A veces que Importa**

**Matsumoto **♪

Ojos cerrados, un cuerpo exhausto, las cortinas cerradas, unos pequeños rayos de luz escabulléndose por entremedio de éstas, curiosos, ansiosos, por lograr que esos ojos, ese cuerpo exhausto reaccionara; muy de apoco lo fueron logrando.

Castaños, grandes y vivaces se abrieron asustados, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado, intentaba recordar el sueño que la angustiaba. Un suspiro. Le dolía la cabeza. Se inclino un poco en la cama y sus bucles cayeron libres por sus hombros desnudos. Otro suspiro. Ya sabía que había pasado anoche. Miró la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y fijó su vista en el costado opuesto de la cama, esperaba que estuviera ahí, pero nunca era así... siempre despertaba sola. Miró su reloj a un costado:

Viernes, 7:30 de la mañana.

Buscó su camisa de dormir debajo de su almohada en un intento por cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, pero cuando comenzó a desdoblarlo, de entre sus pliegues cayó un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el cual se podía leer una nota dejada con una suave letra cursiva, escrita con tinta verde; Era su letra cursiva. La tomó con sus temblorosas manos y sintió su presencia. Su vista se humedeció, sin tener muy claro el por qué. Una lagrima se logró liberar y rodar por su mejilla, pero con un solo manotazo _(cambia manotazo... es muy brusca esa palabra para el contexto)_ la chica la secó y abrió el cajón de su velador y guardó la nota con las demás notas que le dejaba cada mañana, todas iguales, con la letra cursiva, la tinta verde y sin firma… era así cada mañana. Tiró la camisa de dormir lejos con furia, sin cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

El portazo de la puerta de baño al cerrarse retumbó en toda la habitación, mientras que los rayos de luz curiosos lograban entrar por completo en la habitación.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Caminaba cabizbaja por el frío y oscuro corredor del 4º piso, eran las 11:30 el último turno de guardia de la noche. Otra vez debió cambiárselo a Ernie para que esa incomoda rutina siguiera su trayectoria. Siempre era así, siempre. Cada noche, caminar por ese pasillo y esperar.

Sus pasos retumbaban a causa del eco, se detuvo con la mirada baja, cerró los ojos y suspiró (entrecortado?). Quería llorar, sí, eso era lo que quería. Gritar hasta que su voz se apagara, gritar y llorar sin tener un motivo. No sabía la razón, lo único que sabía es que esa sensación estaba presente cada día desde ese día, cada vez más fuerte. Ese día, esa noche en la que hacía ese mismo turno, en ese mismo solitario, frió y oscuro pasillo, esa noche en que sus manos se apoderaron de ella, pegándola a la muralla, y esos ojos la miraron por primera vez directo a los suyos en un desesperado intento de pedir la autorización necesaria para poder adueñarse de ella. Esa noche, en ese frío, oscuro y solitario pasillo, se besaron sin cerrar los ojos, sin perder el contacto visual.

Desde ese momento sintió que algo en su interior cambió para siempre, cada noche desde esa noche se encontraban en ese pasillo para perderse juntos, sabía que le gustaba, pero aun así sabía que cuando despertaba sola a la mañana siguiente, lloraba abrazando la almohada que aun guardaba celosa su olor, y más aún lloraba y nunca sabía el por qué. Tan sólo quería que él le dijera algo coherente, no esas tontas palabras románticas sin sentido que hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera y sus rodillas se debilitaran. Y sentía que caía, pero siempre estaba él para sostenerla entre sus brazos fuertes.

- "Solo una explicación" - Murmuró bajito mientras tomaba una coleta de su bolsillo para atar su cabello revuelto. Cuando ya había finalizado ese desastre que tenía por cabello, miró su reloj, estaría por llegar, en cualquier momento estaría ahí para adueñarse una vez más de su cintura y de sus labios; de su decencia y su; de su libertad y de sus ganas de llorar. Una noche más llegaría con sus manos frías a pedirle permiso con sus ojos endemoniadamente fríos, para apoderarse de sus labios, sin cerrar los ojos, sin perder el contacto visual...

¿Y ella¿Qué pasaría con ella, Bueno, pues, ella contestaría el beso, cerraría los ojos, como la primera vez, dejando que sus frías manos se perdieran libres por su cuerpo, mientras que las de ella tímidas sólo se quedarían en su pecho y quizás, sólo quizás, esta noche sabría si sus ojos se cerraban cuando ella cerraba los suyos.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Un portazo rompió el silencio típico de la medianoche que caía en la sala luego de que entraron. Él, posesivo, la apoyó en la puerta cerrada, acorralándola, mientras apoyaba sus manos al lado de la chica, impidiendo que ésta pudiera librarse de él. Por su parte, ella lo besaba desesperada acariciando su espalda por encima de la tela de la camisa. Él despegó su boca de la de ella y bajó hasta su cuello sólo para escuchar los suaves gemidos salir de su boca. Dejó de besarla por unos minutos, pegando su frente a la de ella, respirando agitadamente, con los labios entreabiertos.

La miró, como lo hacía cada mañana que despertaba a su lado, y dibujo mentalmente su rostro, se sabía cada detalle de ella, cada peca, cada lunar, cada parte de ella: Sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios húmedos y rojos a causa del último beso, su pecho agitado, la blusa a medio desabrochar, su corbata revuelta, su cabello despeinado y su túnica abierta por completo. Ella ahí, bajita, temblorosa, a su disposición esperando algo más.

Bajó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla, para después besarla con ternura. Comenzó a alejarse, dando pasos temerosos hacia atrás. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ella, pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo. El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, ahí siempre había silencio y paz y el cielo de la noche cubriéndolo todo. Ahí siempre había silencio y ese silencio lo tranquilizaba.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de ella. Se rascó la frente y soltó un suspiro inaudible. Ella abrió los ojos como si hubiera estado hipnotizada, lo miró un momento y luego bajó su mirada extrañada, frunció el ceño y comenzó a abotonar su blusa, a acomodarse la corbata, a cerrar su túnica, a intentar dejar más decente su imagen.

- No hagas eso… interrumpes mi visión, Granger

"Granger", repitió mentalmente. Siempre era "Granger", nunca "Hermione". Siempre era su apellido y no su nombre. Habían ocasiones en que, cuando sus cuerpos se juntaban en la oscuridad, respirando su olor, tocando su sudada piel, en que podía jurar haber escuchado un "Hermione", no un "Granger", pero quizás sólo eran delirios del placer. Cuando el cerebro no razonaba. Sólo delirios.

Lo miró deteniendo lo que hacía, vio sus penetrantes ojos grises y su burlona sonrisa. Siguió acomodando su ropa, sin despegar la vista de él intentando desafiarlo.

Draco soltó una risa entendiendo el mensaje, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- No, Granger, no intentes desafiarme. Te puede ir muy mal si lo haces...

Hermione no contestó y terminó de amarrar nuevamente su cabello en su desordenado moño típico. Era ahora o nunca. No quería seguir así y si pretendía seguir cuerda para su graduación tendría que dejar las cosas hasta ahí, hasta que lograra entender algo de lo que pasaba, necesitaba una explicación lógica. Sí, era una persona racional hasta más no poder, necesitaba explicaciones para todo y ya no quería seguir con el "por qué" en la boca, ya no le quería dar más espacio a su lado sentimental, ya no quería dejarse llevar por esas manos frías y fuertes cada noche, ya no quería despertar sola y confundida, ya no quería leer notas con su fina caligrafía, con tinta verde, ya no. Debía ponerle un alto a esto y ahora era el momento, no cuando sus manos frías tocaran su piel otra vez, pues sabía que después de ese contacto ella caía rendida y sólo se dejaba hacer.

Bajo su mirada y aguantó las ganas de llorar que sintió de pronto. Ella era fuerte y valiente, ella era una Gryffindor, y como buena Gryffindor levantó su mirada y tragando saliva dijo:

- Me voy, Malfoy…

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó el chico levantando una ceja – ¿Que te vas?

- Sí, me voy – Dio un profundo suspiro – Esto se acabo…

Se vio vuelta y con su mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y sin poder mirarlo por última vez salió con pasos decididos y veloces. Se abrazó a si misma tomándo las mangas de su túnica. No pudo seguir caminando. Draco tomó su brazo tan brusco como pudo impidiendo que avanzara. La pegó lo más que pudo a él mirándola fijamente, aunque ella no quisiera levantar la vista.

- Yo decido cuándo te vas – la tomó por la cintura y la pegó con fuerza contra la pared. Se había cansado de ser dulce.

Hermione sintió el dolor en su espalda y aun así no lo miró. Permaneció con los labios pegados y los ojos bien cerrados. No lloraría delante de él por ningún motivo.

Draco con su otra mano levantó con brusquedad su rostro. Hermione abrió los ojos mirándolo con un destello de temor.

- Yo decido cuando esto se acaba – La besó posesivo, sin cerrar los ojos, sin perder de vista las pupilas de la chica que tampoco querían perder el contacto. Hermione lo empujó con furia para despegarse de ese beso desagradable.

- Déjame Malfoy, déjame ir por favor – No lo soportó más, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control, soltando sollozos fuertes sin dejar de mirarlo.

- No, no quiero… no quiero dejarte ir, Granger- Draco ahora tomó su rostro con ambas manos – Eres mía… - besó sus mojadas mejillas, liberándola de las lagrimas que estaban estancadas. La chica cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto que muy a su pesar no quería disfrutar (N/A: Seguro no ) – Eres mía…- Volvió a repetir jugando con su lóbulo derecho – Mía… - Murmuraba ya inconsciente volviendo a su boca para besarla apasionadamente. Esta vez la chica contestó el beso respondiéndole suavemente "Soy tuya" mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas.

El chico soltó su rostro bajando por sus hombros para volver a desabotonar su túnica y tocar su delicada cintura. La chica por su parte jugó con su cabello sin despegarse de su boca, enredando sus piernas con dificultad en las suyas. Draco la tomó acomodándola en su pelvis y ella así pudo cruzar sus piernas permitiendo que el chico comenzara a tocarlas sin dificultad escabullendo sus manos por debajo de su falda sin permiso alguno.

Hermione en un segundo de cordura, comenzó a torturarse mentalmente, debía preguntarle que sucedía, por qué lo deseaba, él debía tener una explicación lógica para todo eso, él siempre sabía.

Hizo para atrás la cabeza abriendo los ojos para poder desconcentrarse de los labios del chico que jugaba en su cuello y soltando un eterno suspiro, logro formular la pregunta que tanto tiempo la había tenido angustiada:

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué soy tuya, Malfoy?- Dijo medio inconsciente

Draco detuvo el beso, volviendo a mirar sus castaños ojos abiertos con esas mejillas otra vez sonrojadas. No podía ser que se pusiera ahora, en este momento, a hacer preguntas existenciales. Intentó volver a besarla, pero ella se resistió bajando sus piernas y quitando las lágrimas secas de su rostro con la manga de su túnica. El chico la seguía mirando con seriedad, sin ninguna intención de quererle responder.

- Respóndeme… - dijo la chica insistente, frunciendo el ceño

- No quiero

- Pues ahora yo quiero que me respondas de una maldita vez, por qué llegas una noche y sin permiso me besaste y ahora vienes aquí y me dices que soy tuya… tú no me has comprado, Malfoy – Hermione lo empujó, Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido- Quiero ahora una explicación… la necesito…

Draco se alejó, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Pasó su legua por el labio inferior, como una serpiente cuando huele sus alrededores. Hermione sabía que eso lo hacia cuando estaba impaciente. Para su sorpresa sabía muchas cosas del chico.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada?- Preguntó la chica después de 3 minutos

- ¿Que quieres que te diga?- Contestó el chico con otra pregunta

- ¿Por qué demonio crees que puedes besarme cuando se te pegue la gana!

- Porque sí… - Hermione lo miró confundida. Comenzó a desesperarse. Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció su ceño angustiada- A ver, Granger¿qué tiene de malo que te bese?

- No puedes hacer eso… tu, tú… tú siempre me has odiado y de un día para otro me...

- Te beso… si – Draco se apoyó en la pared contraria del pasillo con los brazos cruzados. Aún su rostro no tenía expresión alguna.

- ¿Y lo dices así como si nada? – El chico asintió con la cabeza. Hermione pateó el piso y soltó un bufido- ¿quién te crees Malfoy?... no juegues conmigo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Granger¿Puedes ser un poco más clara? Porque estoy seguro que para ti un beso mío no significa ningún problema.

- Cállate, Malfoy- Soltó un grito ahogado desesperada

- Ahora quieres que me calle, quien te entiende…

- No me gusta no entender las cosas¡maldita sea!. Me haces el amor noche a noche y es incomprensible. Tú me odias – La chica comenzó a llorar otra vez desesperada. No podía ser que el chico ni se inmutara por sus preguntas. Draco de pronto cerró los ojos suspirando

- ¿Y quien dijo que yo te odio, Granger?... porque te haces hipótesis sola, nunca de mi boca a salido la frase "te odio", o ¿tú la has escuchado? – Hermione detuvo su llanto impresionada. No podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba, era absolutamente incomprensible

- Pero tú… tú siempre… tú, cuando en los pasillos nos encontramos, me herías, yo pensé…

- Pensaste mal, Granger, por primera vez fallaste en tu teoría- Draco abrió los ojos y la miró – Me cansé Granger, me cansé de mirarte a lo lejos, me cansé de dibujarte diariamente en mi imaginación, me cansé de no saber a qué sabían tus rojos labios, mé canse de no tocar esas manos que se empuñan cada vez que la injusticia pasa por tus ojos. Me cansé de que creyeras lo que no era, Granger. Me aburrí de que no supieras que sé cada cosa que haces, que te miro, que te sigo, que te desee cada día y cada noche desde que llegaste con Krum al baile de Navidad. Siempre te desee, siempre.

Hermione permanecía quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, sin poder entender si lo que estaba escuchando era cierto o si era un sueño. No sabía si correr lejos y llorar o saltar de felicidad y lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo. Ahora sí no entendía nada, pero esta vez, no era angustioso, por primera vez en ese mes podía sentir que lo que hacia no estaba mal.

- Te bese esa noche – Draco caminó un poco hacia a ella- porque preferí besarte en la noche, cuando nadie nos viera porque pronto ya no aguantaría más y de un momento a otro cuando doblaras un pasillo a cualquier hora del día, te tomaría y te besaría, pero delante de todo el mundo no, y después de ese beso nunca más te dejaría ir…- llegó hasta ella y la abrazo, no como antes, no era un abrazo posesivo, ni desesperado, era una abrazo tierno, un abrazo de verdad- Piensa lo que quieras, Hermione, pero nunca te atrevas a decirme que te odio, porque yo sé lo que siento y lo que siento por ti es algo que esta muy lejos del odio

La besó otra vez y a Hermione se le despejaron todas las dudas y pudo contestar ese beso y todos lo que vinieron después de ese, porque ya no se sentía mal sintiendo sus frías manos apoderarse de ella y se dejaba hacer en la oscuridad, porque ya todo era distinto, ya sabía lo que pasaba y sabía que quería que eso pasara; Hermione Granger estaba segura de lo que sentía su corazón y se sentía plena al saber que el dueño esas manos frías que se adueñaban de ella correspondían cada uno de esos sentimientos.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Castaños, grandes y vivaces, se abrieron despacio, su pecho embargado de paz, Un suspiro. Sintió como alguien jugaba con sus bucles. Otro suspiro. Ya sabía que había pasado anoche. Miró la habitación, desde el pecho en el que estaba apoyada, sonriendo y fijó su vista en el costado opuesto de la cama, y sonrío aún más cuando por fin lo encontró ahí.

Se inclino un poco para mirarlo mejor y sin siquiera pensarlo soltó un "te quiero" aun somnolienta y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho, quedándose dormida una vez más sin escuchar un suave "Yo también".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fic de una noche, espero que le guste, porque a mi me gusto mucho hacerlo.

Mi **Alexia Ryddle**, gracias :)

Espero sus rev

Kisses con meregue (l) y un gatito para ustedes (●ω●) xD

- Matsumoto -


End file.
